Secretos
by NekoNata
Summary: Lo acontecido aquella mañana quedaría entre ellos dos, pero había algo que ni siquiera Squalo sabría nunca. XS, ¿64S?.


_Buon Compleanno, Squalo! (¿Se dice así? No sé italiano, pero me parece que no me equivoco.) Es hoy, ¿no? No me equivoco de día, espero. Juro que me he informado, pero si la información es falsa, pues no tengo la culpa *sigue parloteando sobre cosas sin sentido*_

_Al grano, en un principio pensaba hacer un 64S (creo que es el nombre del Lussuria/Squalo) y XS, pero la primera pareja me ha quedado más de estilo friendship. Será que no puedo traicionar tan fácilmente al XS._

_Pocas advertencias, quitando la violencia y las insinuaciones, pero poco más. Ah, sí, y la boquita de Squalo._

_KHR es de Amano Akira, que espero que no haya sufrido daños a causa del tsunami y el terremoto. Va por todos vosotros a los que os ha afectado._

* * *

La primera vez que lo vio tambaleándose por los pasillos del castillo, aún de madrugada, Lussuria no pudo hacer menos que asustarse al contemplar cómo el rostro de Squalo se estampaba contra el suelo con brusquedad. Sabía que, como él, el espadachín se levantaba siempre temprano, por razones que Squalo nunca aceptaría públicamente (pasarse horas arreglándose el pelo y preparando el desayuno del jefe no eran hábitos muy dignos de un Emperador de la Espada) pero que el guardián del Sol conocía de sobra por su naturaleza perspicaz (así como por el agradable aroma que despedía el cabello de Squalo por la mañana, y el repentino "buen humor" de Xanxus durante la primera comida del día). No se sorprendió, por tanto, al vislumbrar el cabello blanco de Squalo centelleando al sol del amanecer, brillando como si de llamas rojizas se tratase.

Adoraba aquel cabello, podría pasarse horas admirándolo, deseando peinarlo y trenzarlo, o simplemente acariciarlo. Pero tan pronto como se acercaba a él, la espada de Squalo no tardaba en posarse sobre su pescuezo, amenazante. En cierto modo, lo entendía. Sabía que el cabello de Squalo no había cesado de crecer desde antes del Golpe contra el Nono, y que solo después de la Batalla de los Anillos. Había accedido, a regañadientes, a retocarlo de vez en cuando. Lussuria sospechaba que aquella larga melena tenía un significado importante para el espadachín. Parecía desprender un halo de romanticismo que aún no alcanzaba a descifrar, ya que Squalo era muy cauteloso con respecto a ese tema.

Se acercó rápidamente a socorrerle, con su característico andar llamativo. Maldijo por lo bajo, asombrado y algo asustado. El rostro entero de Squalo estaba hinchado y amoratado, su párpado izquierdo comenzaba a tomar un tono púrpura, así como sus fosas nasales y sus labios enrojecidos estaban anegados en sangre seca.

No le fue difícil alzar el delgado cuerpo del espadachín, gracias a su poderosa musculatura. Por un momento agradeció que el otro estuviera inconsciente, ya que habría comenzado a golpearlo para soltarse, y a berrear de esa forma tan característica como solo Squalo podía hacerlo. Lo transportó hasta su habitación con insultante facilidad. Sabía que el espadachín lo asesinaría nada más despertar, al encontrarse en tan exótico aposento y en compañía del pervertido de Lussuria. Así que debía aprovechar al máximo el estado de Squalo, y averiguar qué le había ocurrido cuanto antes.

Echó el cuerpo del espadachín en su amplia cama, propia de la élite de Varia, con sumo cuidado. Se mordió el labio, preocupado, al percatarse de la expresión de dolor del hombre de largo cabello al posar su espalda sobre el mullido colchón. Pero por suerte para el guardián del Sol, no despertó. Lussuria suspiró, llevándose una mano a la mejilla en un gesto de preocupación. ¿Contra quién había peleado Squalo para quedar en tan pésimo estado? No podía concebir a nadie con tal fuerza. O tal vez, las posibilidades resultaban un tanto improbables, dadas las circunstancias.

Los ojos del hombre de cabello teñido centellearon tras las gafas de sol. Tenía que saberlo, DEBÍA saberlo. Él no era alguien frío y sin corazón, como presumían ser la mayor parte de los miembros de la mafia, más bien al contrario. Lussuria estaba siempre preocupado por las personas de su alrededor, atento a sus problemas, actuando con perspicacia y cariño maternal para ayudar a todo camarada a resolverlos. Ya que él nunca podría ser madre de verdad, había acabado "adoptando" a todos los miembros de Varia, para disgusto de la mayoría, hecho que no alcanzaba a comprender del todo.

Pero Squalo era, sin duda, su favorito. Era el típico "adolescente rebelde", ocultando sus dudas y debilidades bajo griteríos y amenazas, pese a que Lussuria sabía a ciencia cierta que en tras aquella soberbia máscara se encontraba un hombre honesto consigo mismo, no tan insensible como parecía, tenaz, sacrificado, y con una fidelidad envidiable hacia sus principios y hacia las personas que él consideraba merecedoras de su respeto y afecto. A veces, incluso en exceso.

Comenzó a retirar la chaqueta del guardián de la Lluvia con mucho cuidado, ya que no quería herir a "su pequeño" innecesariamente. Lo que vio, sin embargo, era bastante distante a lo que esperaba ver. La camisa estaba prácticamente intacta, exceptuando algún botón que parecía haber sido desabrochado de golpe. Sin embargo, eso le inquietaba aún más, dadas las circunstancias. La camisa estaba manchada de sangre por múltiples zonas, pero eso no dejaba de ser algo extraño, ya que ningún arma parecía haber atravesado la ropa. Un pensamiento aterrador surcó entonces la mente de Lussuria, mientras desabrochaba con impaciencia los botones que habían quedado intactos.

En otro momento, seguramente se habría quedado varios segundos admirando el delgado y trabajado cuerpo de Squalo, su piel clara surcada de cicatrices (gracias a esa afición del espadachín por las peleas), pero aquella vez no fue capaz. Simplemente, no pudo hacerlo, no después de lo que vio.

Arañazos, mordiscos, moretones. Múltiples marcas de violencia que surcaban el torso del guardián de la lluvia, perdiéndose en el límite que el pantalón negro marcaba, pero que seguramente continuaban bajo él. Pero sin duda, la marca que más destacaba entre todas las demás, era una que se encontraba en el lado izquierdo del pecho de Squalo, justo en el lado del corazón. Una "X", grabada con algún tipo de arma blanca, que cabía la posibilidad incluso de que fuera la misma espada de Squalo. Arma, que por cierto, no estaba junto a su propietario.

El labio inferior del hombre de gafas de sol tembló, consciente de su descubrimiento.

— Squalo, por Dios... qué te ha hecho... — murmuró con voz inusualmente ronca, evitando mirar la poco menos que llamativa marca. Dirigió una de sus manos al rostro durmiente del hombre de largo cabello, sin llegar a tocarlo por miedo a hacerle sentir dolor.

Se preguntó, dolido, por qué las cosas tenían que ser así. Squalo no merecía todo lo que estaba sufriendo por culpa de la persona a la que amaba. Incluso tratándose del Boss. Todos conocían el mal carácter y las tendencias sádicas de Xanxus, pero le querían y respetaban igualmente. En un principio, había sido por miedo, pero después de que un malherido Squalo les hubiese explicado a todos el oscuro pasado de su jefe, ninguno había podido seguir mirándole de la misma forma. Ya no había miedo, solo admiración, respeto, y afecto. Aún con los numerosos defectos de Xanxus.

Por supuesto que Lussuria era consciente de los sentimientos del espadachín hacia su líder, eran cuestiones que a un romántico como él no se le escapaban con facilidad. No dudaba tampoco de que el sentimiento era recíproco, por mucho que Xanxus lo disimulase tan increíblemente bien. Las muestras de "amor" (si es que le podía llamar así a la violenta obsesión que existía entre ambos) que se profesaban en público podían contarse con los dedos de la mano, y aún así sobraban dedos. A diferencia de Lussuria, quien era muy liberal para todo aquello que tuviera que ver con el amor y el sexo, por regla general pocos mafiosos confesaban abiertamente sus inclinaciones, rara vez por temor a su integridad personal, sino por la seguridad de sus seres queridos.

Pero no era el caso de Xanxus. Él era simplemente reservado con lo que se refería a su vida personal, no le gustaba dar detalles ni datos sobre sí mismo. Su vida había sido dura, y había aprendido que nadie cuidaría de él si él mismo no sabía defenderse. Y como hombre inteligente que era, sabía que la información era un arma muy poderosa.

Lo que el guardián del Sol no acababa de comprender, era la razón por la que su jefe no podía dejar de lado su carácter violento al tratar con la persona a la que más quería, hasta dejarlo en aquel estado tan deplorable. Tal vez, y solo tal vez, esa era precisamente la razón por la que Xanxus se ensañaba tanto con él.

Intentó apartar esos pensamientos estresantes de su cabeza, buscando entre sus pertenencias algo con lo que desinfectar las múltiples heridas del espadachín. Encontró, para suerte de Squalo, un pequeño botiquín de primeros auxilios, y procedió a aplicar el agua oxigenada sobre las heridas.

Un sonido ronco lo sobresaltó, pero pudo comprobar, para su alivio, que se trataba del otro hombre, quien comenzaba a abrir los ojos pesadamente, desorientado. Sus ojos azules intentaron, sin éxito, reconocer el lugar donde se encontraba, recorriendo la habitación con detenimiento. Se percató entonces de que no estaba solo, y dio un pequeño respingo al percatarse de la poco menos que llamativa presencia de Lussuria.

— Voi... qué demonios... ¿Qué cojones haces, Lussuria? — preguntó con voz inusualmente débil, para sorpresa del hombre amante de las artes marciales. Squalo siempre estallaba entre gritos y fuertes movimientos a la mínima, pero parecía encontrarse demasiado agotado como para eso. Y Lussuria creía saber por qué.

— No te muevas, o te harás daño... — aconsejó con voz suave, siguiendo con su tarea. El espadachín se removió, inútilmente, causándose más dolor del que le hubiese gustado admitir.

— Estoy bien, no te necesito — insistió más por orgullo que por otra cosa, pero el guardián del Sol lo ignoró. La rabia y la vergüenza invadieron de pronto al guardián de la lluvia, quien tomó aire con toda la fuerza con la que fue capaz — ¡VOI! ¡Te dije que te apartaras, pervertido de mierda!

Y de nuevo, solo recibió el silencio como respuesta.

No podía moverse apenas, así que solo se quedó quieto, esperando a que Lussuria terminara, inusualmente en silencio. Se fijó entonces en la marca que adornaba su pecho, y se quedó helado. No recordaba haberla visto hasta entonces, ni sabía cuándo su jefe se la había podido hacer. Solo tenía una certeza: Lussuria la había visto, y sabía de sobra su significado.

— No tienes que darme explicaciones si no quieres, Squalo — suspiró con seriedad el hombre de gafas de sol, con sus ojos entristecidos tras éstas.

— Simplemente, no estaba de buen humor. No hace demasiado de la lucha contra esos jodidos mocosos Vongola... pronto se le pasará. —. Aquello era un hecho. Xanxus había perdido contra Sawada, y el líder de Varia no lo había aceptado de buen grado. Sin embargo, todos sabían que aquella nueva herida en el orgullo de su líder no cicatrizaría fácilmente. También el soberbio Squalo había salido malparado de todo aquello. Perder contra un mocoso en una batalla de espada no era algo que le había sentado especialmente bien.

— ¿Y tú debes pagar por ello? ¿De esta forma?

— Lo haré si él lo desea. Prometí servirle siempre, solo a él, con todas las consecuencias. — murmuró Squalo con convicción — Sea lo que sea lo que él desee de mí, puede tomarlo cuando quiera.

Tal confesión no hizo sino provocarles a ambos un nudo en la garganta. Aunque por distintas razones.

— ¿Quieres que hable con él e intente convencerle de que hoy no te envíe a ninguna misión y puedas descansar? — preguntó Lussuria con voz queda.

— Hoy no tendré ninguna misión — sonrió el espadachín, convencido — Ese jefe de mierda no es tan cabrón como parece.

El guardián del sol correspondió a su sonrisa, feliz de que el otro hombre hubiese confiado en él de aquella forma. Sabía que no le era nada fácil.

— Gracias por contármelo, Squ... — dijo mientras terminaba de curar a su compañero.

— No te pienses nada raro, estúpido marica. — Squalo frunció el ceño, pero la grosería no pareció afectar al hombre de cabello teñido — Ya habías descubierto casi todo, al fin y al cabo. Además, me habrías dado la murga eternamente si no te hubiese dicho nada.

Lussuria dejó escapar una risita. Lo cierto era que el espadachín tenía razón. Si solamente no hubiese visto las marcas en su cuerpo, Squalo solo habría tenido que gritarle, amenazarle o golpearle para evitar que el guardián del Sol supiera más de lo debido y le dejara en paz. Sin embargo, ya no había vuelta atrás. Solo le quedaba una cosa por hacer para evitar que la información se extendiera como la pólvora.

— Pero que te quede una cosa clara, Lussuria. — habló el guardián de la Lluvia con voz amenazante — como esto salga de aquí, como digas una sola palabra de lo que sabes o de lo que te he dicho, te juro que te faltarán piernas para correr, porque te las habré partido. Te cortaré en pedacitos y te golpearé tanto que ni tu madre podrá reconocer tu cadáver. ¿Ha quedado claro?

El otro hombre asintió con una sonrisa. Habría sido más fácil silenciarle para siempre, pero Squalo no era el tipo de persona que asesinaba a un camarada como si tal cosa. Además, y aunque nunca fuese capaz de aceptarlo, seguramente estaba agradecido por lo que Lussuria había hecho por él aquella mañana.

— Como el agua, Squ.

Le dejó una camisa nueva para que tirase la otra, que había quedado inservible. Era un poco grande, pero el hombre de cabello blanco no puso objeciones. Insistió fervientemente en ponérsela él solo, alegando que no se fiaba un pelo de las sucias manos del hombre de gafas de sol, aunque el simple hecho de mover un solo músculo le provocase dolor.

Lussuria no intentó detenerle cuando abrió la puerta de la habitación y se marchó, seguramente para volver a los aposentos de su jefe, quien lo recibiría con el ceño fruncido al haber echado en falta su presencia más tiempo del debido. Squalo lo saludaría con alguna grosería que Xanxus no tardaría en acallar con un tirón de cabellos matutino y más tarde con sus propios labios. El guardián del Sol sabía todo eso, y pese a que en cierto modo se sentía feliz porque sabía que aquella era la particular forma que esos dos tenían de mostrarse afecto, también se entristecía por lo malparado que podía salir el espadachín en no pocas ocasiones. Pero también sabía que Squalo no podría ser feliz junto a nadie más. Era sobre todo ese dato el que le hacía sentirse triste. En ese momento, y pese a que no fuera con su carácter, Lussuria sintió lástima de sí mismo.

Pero, por supuesto, eso era algo que nadie sabría jamás.

* * *

_¿Debo morir? ¿O se me permite vivir?_


End file.
